Third Great Adventure
by fairystail
Summary: Death is the next great adventure? Well apparently there is a third great adventure and it's in Naruto as Fairy S. Tail or Fairys has found out. Self-Insert and sequel to Next Great Adventure. Hopefully epic in length. Rated through paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is the sequel to one of my stories that is called Next Great adventure. That is a one Piece story and is still on going so if you want check it out, it's not necessary to read it to understand this story all you would need is knowledge of the one piece world but it would be nice. Anyway I hope you like it.

Read, review and whatever you do don't touch that cactus.

* * *

><p>There I was once more in an unfamiliar place with no idea what to do. "I HATE YOU! I screamed towards the sky "PUT ME BCK WHERE I WAS YOU GREAT BIG MOTHER FUCKER!" I then raised both of my arms and flipped off the sky. Wait arms? As in plural? As in more than one? I looked at them strangely, there was my right arm as always and then there was my left arm, it looked strange, wrong. I shouldn't have a left arm I should only have one arm, what would I do with a left arm? Maybe I could thumb wrestle with two people at the same time?<p>

"What are you doing here?' a voice asked angrily. I ignored the voice after all it wasn't important I had two arms now and I had to figure out how to deal with it.

"I guess I could always just cut if off," I mused aloud, "but then again that would probably be too painful and Chopper would scold me... oh right Chopper...I hope I see him again one day." My thoughts would have continued on in that vein alternating between cursing the gods, or atleast one of them, wondering what to do with an extra arm and getting depressed about my missing friends. Thankfully I was shaken from my thoughts when the man, a guard I think, who was trying to interrogate me was brutally murdered.

Oh right murder wasn't a good thing. The murderer was a man with long black hair, feminine features and red spinning eyes. "Oh fuck i'm in Naruto," I groaned out as I ducked under a slash from the man's weapon, a short katana like blade.

"I don't know who you are but i'm afraid you must die," the man said, his voice full of remorse.

I ignored what the man had said and looked around as I used Haki to dodge all of his blows, let's see angry men with black hair and red spinning eyes, lot's of dead bodies, building's in flames and a man with a weird orange mask killing the men with red eyes... Definitely the Uchiha Massacre! Now what should I do?... I guess I should stop it I mean it would be the right thing to do... however the Uchiha were massive pricks planning to take over the village via a coup...What to do what to do?

A small figure about to get it's head cut off made my decision for me. Using Soru I was standing on the other side of the courtyard blocking the kunai aimed for the little girl. "I don't care who you are," I growled out "I don't care who you claim to be but let me make one thing clear. YOU. DO. NOT. HARM. CHILDREN!" I shouted angrily then with a twist on my left leg I kicked Tobi, the orange masked man, away from the girl. I had made my decision.

Instead of moving forward to attack like I'm sure Tobi thought I would do I turned around, scooped the girl up in my arms and ran. I used both Shakushi and Soru to get away from the compound, the speed was too much for me to be able to see anything but I didn't need to see I just needed to get her away. Once we were a far enough distance away from the compound I stopped and looked around, we were in some woods good. "Look I need you to do me a favour okay?" I asked the girl not even waiting for her to react, "I need you to stay here and stay very, very quiet. Do not move from this spot unless you see me or it is dawn do you understand?" Again I didn't wait for the girl's response, time was too important. I gently placed her down and then rushed off towards the clan compound.

I had grabbed another child and placed him in a random area of the woods, and a third one, I was stopped when trying to rescue the fourth child. "Why do you interfere?" the first man I saw, Itachi, asked. "Why do you interfere in my plan?" he growled out.

I knew the plan, It was a simple one. Kill every Uchiha, except Sasuke, and Danzo the head of ROOT would let Sasuke live. Don't kill every Uchiha and Danzo would kill Sasuke. I didn't care much for the plan, or for Itachi or Danzo. I know Itachi did everything for his brother but let's face it he fucked up monumentally. I couldn't be bothered telling Itachi that or telling him I refused to let the children die, Tobi was still out there after all, so I did the next best thing. "Look a distraction," I yelled pointing behind Itachi. Before he could react I grabbed the child beside me and ran.

I like to believe that my cunning ruse worked perfectly, that I had him completely fooled and it took him several seconds before he realised that I was gone. He just managed to throw a random kunia, in a random direction and hit the child in my arms by pure chance. There is no way someone could be that cruel after all. I knew I was full of shit, I didn't distract him and my impatience had caused the poor boy in my arms to die. I gently lay the child on the ground and whispered a soft sorry before I moved.

"You shouldn't have done that," I growled as I punched Itachi with a haki infused fist. The force of my punch sent him flying back several metres, enough distance for me to charge forward with a Soru and then kick him, the kick left a long gash down his side.

I had lost it, because of me a child, an innocent child, had died. It was my fault, I understood that, I should have been more careful, more serious but I hadn't been and now look what had happened. It was my fault, I knew that, I accepted that but it doesn't mean I can't take my anger at myself out on Itachi.

Punch, kick, punch, kick. Over and over I pummelled him, not even bothering to draw my weapon, I wanted to make him suffer. Suffer Itachi did, I must have broken half his ribs, one arm, destroyed his right eye and made him scream over and over again. It was cruel and sadistic, I shouldn't have enjoyed it in fact I should have been repulsed by my actions but there was something about making the bastard pay that I couldn't help but like. It was because of these feelings that I'm not sure wether I was happy or sad that it was interrupted, on one hand it caused me to stop making him suffer, on another hand it caused me to stop making him suffer. Well I was not thinking any of this at the time as I was unconscious.

…

I woke up to find myself tied to a chair, blind folded and the only thing I could hear was a leaky faucet somewhere. Now normally someone would be scared to find themselves in such a situation but I was not normal. I stretched out my senses using haki and found tht there were six people in the room, five were surrounding me and they felt...muted, ghostly almost intangible the other one was strong, powerful and with a great will. Before I was able to think of a plan of action one of the ghostly presences moved forward and yanked the blindfold off of my eyes.

I found myself face to face with an unassuming man, he had bandages over his face covering one eye, his right arm was also bandaged. The rest of him was not really important as I knew exactly who he was. I looked at the men, the ghostly presences, and realised just why I had trouble sensing them...they had almost no will of their own which makes sense Danzo wouldn't want his ROOT agents to question him.

"Who are you?" the bandaged man, Danzo, asked in a low growl.

Now I knew who Danzo was, I knew where I was and I realised that I was in a terrible situation but I had learnt one thing from my captain and crew, you do not co-operate with the ass holes. So I replied like this "some people call me the space cowboy, some people call me the gangster of love, some people call me...Well that's just rude," I pouted after my head stopped reeling from the blow.

"Answer me seriously," he growled out. Ah some people just made it too easy.

"Answer me seriously," I growled out in a poor imitation of his voice.

His eye narrowed dangerously "if you do not co-operate I will be forced to kill you."

I wanted to copy him but I did have to point out something. "No if I don't co-operate then you will be forced to torture me until I do, one I do co-operate you will kill me," I pointed out.

"A slow painful death or a quick one, which will you choose?" he asked.

I looked around warily before leaning forward in a conspirational manner. "I choose the option that let's me kick you in your balls Danzo," I stage whispered. The resulting blow to the head was worth it, it also helps that I used haki to defend against any of the damage.

"Slow painful death it is," Danzo declared turning away from me and walking out of the room.

I was unsure of what to do, I could try and escape but the ROOT agents were hard for me to predict with my haki, in a battle it would be useless. Sure I had other skills but that handicap might be enough for me to lose my life...decisions, decisions...While I was lost in thought the ROOT lent my chair back and proceeded to water board me. Guess I really shouldn't have to deal with this.

I used haki to reinforce my arms before breaking the ropes that bound me. I didn't waste any time after that, I rolled off of my chair onto the ground before I dashing forward to the door. Opening it was pointless as it would just waste time so I kicked it down before rushing through. I found myself in a long corridor full of unmarked doors, there were also a few ROOT agents. Before they could react I drew my gunblade...well I tried to I guess they were smart enough to disarm me. Guess I would do this the old fashioned way..."Tactical Retreat," I shouted out before running away with Soru, Shakushi was not suitable for enclosed spaces like this.

Once I was down a few corners and out of sight of the pursuing ROOT agents I grabbed a door at random, opened it and threw myself in closing it as I did. The room I found myself in was a small one, it had a simple cot and a wardrobe. "Please be to Narnia," I begged before throwing myself into the wardrobe and finding myself in a forest...Sadly there was no forest but I know for a fact that they'd never find me here, everyone checks under the bed not the wardrobe.

Surprisingly enough my master plan worked, no one found me in that wardrobe at all. I hid and hid and hid...then I got bored. "Fucking hell this is boring," I whined before exiting the wardrobe, I would rather take my chances with the ROOT agents. When I reached the door of the room I closed my eyes and concentrated, using my haki I felt out for the enemy...I felt a few ROOT agents, I felt Danzo and I felt several other people, one of them was insanely strong. I had a choice to make, go over and inspect what was going on or try and use the chance to escape. My senses told me that there were several people all over the compound standing still, they were also not ROOT agents. They were probably guarding the exits out. I decided to make my way out, going towards the nearest, hopeful, guard. When I saw him I paused, he was wearing an ANBU mask shaped like a cat, he had a sword, purple hair and was actually a she. Hmmm now what should I do? Should I attack or just make my way past? I guess I shouldn't attack, the ANBU are supposed to be the good guys after all.

I charged forward with a soru only to find myself being knocked away with the flat of her blade, she was not Zoro's equal, not by a long shot, but she was better than I was with a sword that's for sure. "Look lady, I don't know who you are but I just want to get past. Don't make me hurt you," I tried to reason with her.

She aimed the point of her blade at me "the Hokage has ordered that no one is too leave without his permission," she said tonelessly.

I gave a fake grin and widened my arm, arms still can't get used to that, in a way that was meant to be welcoming "well good thing my name's no one then isn't it?" I asked. "Now if you'll just let me past I can go on my way."

She didn't move an inch, her sword was still pointed at me.

I sighed "I'm sorry Neko-chan but I have to get past," I told her before dashing forward. My senses informed me that she was going for an overhead slash, easily, almost casually, I dodged to the right only to feel an excruciating pain and to once more pass out.

…

I woke up a third time that day in unfamiliar surroundings. I was lying on a clean white bed, the room I was in was also white, there was an IV in my right arm...I would like to say I was in Disney Land but sadly that would be lying I was in a hospital room. Oh right there was also an ANBU guard, Neko-chan, in the room as well. I instantly missed Chopper.

"You haven't seen a blue nosed reindeer anywhere have you?" I asked Neko-chan hopefully.

She stared at me coolly, well I assume she did the mask made it kind of hard to tell. "No I have not," was all she said. I didn't expect her to have seen him but a uy could always dream couldn't he?

"How about my clothes and my weapon?" I asked her when I realised I was feeling a tad...breezy. "I really have to go and do this thing, I'll call you sometime" I tried giving my most charming smile.

Apparently my most charming smile was not charming enough as she didn't even bother to respond. Guess i'd have to change tactics, "you know if you wanted to get me naked you just had to ask," I teased "you didn't have to put me in the hospital...why am I in here anyway?" I asked in confusion.

"You had your arm cut off," she informed me with a hint of...was that regret? Wait arm cut off? I looked down in confusion I still had my right arm what was she talking abo...Oh yeah that's right I had a left arm again... Dang! it didn't even last a day that's kind of sad. "Well at least I don't have to figure out what to do with it now," I muttered to myself. I know Neko-chan heard me but protocol demanded that she not talk unless necessary so she couldn't ask what I meant by that.

"So how long have I been in here for?" I eventually asked.

"Eight days," was her response.

Well that explains why my arm doesn't hurt but seriously eight days? Chopper would have had me up and fighting within a day at the most, the doctors here must be crap. "Well I've been here long enough I'm gonna go find my clothes," I announced moving to get out of the bed.

"Hokage's orders state you are to remain here until he has a talk with you," she said impassively.

I glared at her, the 'by any means necessary' part of her speech remained unsaid but it was obviously there. I seriously thought about fighting her but then realised I was in a hospital gown and could lose something much more important than an arm..."Do you at least have something to do till the old man shows up?" I asked.

Two hours forty five minutes later the hokage walked in interrupting our card game. It was an interesting game to say the least. First of all we played for fun, then it was who ever lost had to do something stupid until gradually the stakes were raised and I now had a pair of her panties, light green, in my hands. I didn't have as much interest in panties as some of my friends did but it amused me to have won them off of her in a card game, bet she was bright red under that mask.

"So is this the part where you torture me or give me back my clothes old man?" I asked rudely. Sure I knew who he was, he was Sarutobi Hiruzen third Hokage, kindly old man and grandfather figur to Naruto, he was also a genius and not to be underestimated. Still I was not in a happy mood.

"Show the hokage respect," Neko-chan growled out.

"I was in the village for less than a day and I encountered a clan massacre before being kidnapped and waterboarded by people with no will of their own under the control of his personal friend," I pointed out coldly "the fact I haven't snapped his neck is me showing him respect."

"Is that a threat?" Hiruzen asked mildly "you know I could have you executed for that."

"You could have my execution ordered," I countered "but wether or not it gets carried out is a different story."

"You think you could get out of my village, out of Hi no Kuni with one arm, a mild case of muscle atrophy and while only in a hospital gown?" he asked in mild amusement.

"No one can keep up with me when I go all out old man," I reply. "But that's beside the point what do you want from me?"

His calm facade was gone and instantly he was a man so serious it was like he never had felt amusement in his life. "I have several reports about you which is unique considering you spent less than twelve hours in my village conscious," he said. "One report says that you risked your life to save a few of the Uchiha children, I even have thank you letters from the three you saved. Another report tells me that you are a threat to Konohagakure and as such should be executed on the spot. A third report tells me that you possess no chakra at all which is supposed to be an impossibility. Finally a fourth report, one written by Cat over here states that you possess a speed and combat experience far faster than most jounin are capable off. It is only her experience as an ANBU and your unwillingness to attack her that caused the fight to end in her favour. Four reports that all contradict another. Why would you save children but be a threat to the village? How can you possess no chakra yet be faster than is possible without using chakra? I wish to understand just who you are and if you are indeed a threat to my village," he finished.

The news that I didn't have chakra was a surprise to me until I remembered that in the manga the characters had chakra pathways and coils in their bodies. The fact that I came from a world without chakra means that my body wouldn't have those pathways or coils. "I do not possess chakra but my techniques are actually possible for anyone to use without chakra you ninja just rely on it too much," I told Hiruzen. "I did save a few children but I can be a threat to your village if I so desire. You are lucky that it I do not have any desire to massacre your village"

"Oh you think you can destroy my village?" Hiruzen asked coldly. I absently noticed Neko-chan grab the hilt of her sword.

"Not everyone in it but enough to make a difference," I replied seriously before giving a light smile "however besides the terrible hospitality I have no ill will against your village. I am also not the type to kill or attack people without a good reason."

This seemed to ease a bit of the old man's tension "and just what are you doing here in Konohagakure in the first place?" he asked.

I grinned, I always loved people's reactions as I told them this. "Well you see I was transported here from another dimension..."

I paused waiting to see their reactions...there was none. "Stranger thing's have happened," was all that Hiruzen said. "Until you find a way home would you like to be a ninja of the leaf?"

I stared at the man in confusion, first he interrogated me now he offer's me a job all because I said I was from another dimension? I gave a noticeable sniff trying to check if there was something funky in his pipe but no it just smelt like tobacco. After deciding that he was not in fact high as a kite I shrugged my shoulders, why not I'd have to earn money somehow while I was here. "Sure," I told him "I'm Fairys by the way."

And that was how I met your mother...er became a ninja of Konohagakure.


	2. Chapter 2 Panties, puppets and perverts

After being made a ninja of the leaf Hiruzen, I refused to call him Hokage or Hokage-sama it sounded too much like captain and I only had one captain. Anyway Hiruzen gave me my clothes and my gunblade before appointing Neko-chan to guide me around town and to take me to my new quarters. It felt great to have my gear back, I felt naked without my red and black leather jacket, my black cargo pants with way too many pockets or my gunblade and it's infinite ammo pouch, the fact that I was pretty much naked without it certainly didn't help things.

"So where to first?" I asked Neko-chan once we left the hospital.

"We will go to ANBU headquarters and get you you're equipment," she stated before leaping to the rooftops. I didn't follow after her, which she found out ten seconds later. "Follow me," she ordered a hint of annoyance in her voice.

I rolled my eyes "you do know I'm new in town right?" I asked sarcastically "and you are my tour guide. As such shouldn't we take the nice and slow scenic route?"

"You can't keep up on the rooftops can you?" she asked almost mockingly. She wanted to play? Fine then let's play.

"Well normally I can," I tell her taking on a fake dejected tone "but alas my balance is off since some woman cruelly cut off my arm." I could tell she bought it.

"You are a horrible actor," she told me simply, yup she totally bought it. "If you can't keep up just say so."

I could actually keep up, it wasn't like jumping from roof to roof was a hard ting to do for me, but the truth was that I am afraid of heights and don't like to go too high unless I have a reason. I wasn't going to tell Neko-chan of my fear though. "Let's just walk okay?" I asked.

I could tell she was rolling her eyes through her mask but she acquiesced to my desire. See I know fancy words. "Very well we shall walk," she agreed.

The walk was interesting to say the least. I guess it's not every day a one armed, pink haired, effeminate looking man gets walked through town with an ANBU member...wait did she say we were going to ANBU headquarters? "Wait did you say we were going to ANBU headquarters?" I asked her.

Okay i'm sure I heard a sigh "yes I did, you are slow on the uptake aren't you?" she said mockingly.

"And just why are we going to the ANBU headquarters?" I asked "after all I agreed to be a ninja not an ANBU." I didn't like that thought, I would have to work with secretive bastards who are all stoic and work directly with the Hokage, it didn't sound fun at all.

"The hokage wishes for you to be a hunter-nin as such you will be a member of the ANBu. This will allow you much time out of the village, you will meet many powerful ninja that may know a way to send you back to your dimension and you will be able to work alone," she stated. Okay I take back what I said being an ANBU didn't sound too bad.

"Wait why did he make this decision before talking to me? How did he even know I came from another dimension?" I asked her suddenly.

"It happens more often than one would think," was her response.

"So since we will be working together does that mean you'll show me what's under your mask?" I asked switching topics, "after all I've already seen what kind of panties you wear."

I didn't get a response from her...well not a verbal one anyway but don't worry I just casually ducked under the fist that was aimed at my face. "Too slow," I taunted her before I sweeped my leg and caused her to lose balance. Before she hit the ground however she placed her hands below her and used them to flip backwards.

"Is that all you've got?" she asked cockily.

I grinned before I started to sway side to side, side to side. I stretched out my senses with my haki and could feel she was wary of what I was doing, she should be wary. I rushed forward with Shakushi. My haki told me that she was going to go for a three hundred and sixty degree leg sweep but I just casually stepped over it and made my way past her before stopping about five metres behind her.

"So you can move fast," she said "that doesn't mean anything.

I smirked as I faced her, all of the civillians in the vicinity just gaped. "You have something on your head," I laughed.

She stared at me blankly I think, seriously the mask made it hard to tell, before she slowly reached up and felt what was on her head. Taking it off she examined it, probably in confusion, before pausing her whole body going rigid. I guess she didn't like the fact the civillians had seen her panties on her head.

"I'm going to cut off your other arm," she growled before she started to run after me.

I couldn't help it I just laughed and laughed and laughed as she chased after me. Sure she was strong, sure she was deadly, sure she was out for blood but the fact of the matter is that she could not keep up with me at all and thus I was perfectly safe. "If it makes you feel any better they are a beautiful pair of panties," I called behind me as I dodged several kunai. The scream that followed my teasing was music to my ears.

…

Eventually she calmed down, by eventually I mean a few hours later with lot's of property damage involved. Anyway eventually she calmed down and we made our way to ANBU headquarters. It was a nondescript building situated in the outskirts of town, the walls also appeared to be reinforced with several inches of some sort of metal. After going down several corridors, around many bends, up and down hundreds of stairs we came to a room that was simply labelled 'quartermaster.'

The inside of the room was dark and dusty, cobwebs were everywhere and i'm sure I saw a cockroach the size of a rat run by.  
>"Ah yes our newest Hunter-nin," came a creepy old voice Well you know how they say don't judge a book from the cover? You apparently shouldn't judge people by their voices either as sitting in frot of me on a desk, that i'm sure wasn't there previously, was a short, scarred little boy who couldn't have been older than ten.<p>

"Quartermaster I presume," I said blandly refusing to show any shock.

"That I am, that I am," he grinned, still speaking in that creepy voice. And you are our new Hunter-nin. Tell me Hunter-nin what kind of gear would you like? What would you like your mask to be? You can pick anything however if your mask is taken then you will have to pick a new one."

Something about the kid was off. It took a few seconds before I realised there was a minuscule lag between his voice and his mouth moving. Stretching out my senses with haki I realised why, the kid had no will of his own none at all. He was a puppet. Well I had talked to weirder "I want a lion mask and I want it to cover only the left half of my face," I announced.

Both his and Neko-chan's eyes were on me. "And why is that?" the Quartermaster asked "after all you do realise that the point of ANBU is to remain anonymous."

"How many one armed, pink haired people with a unique never before seen weapon do you know?" I asked simply.

Long story short I walked out of there with my unique mask.

"Hokage-sama isn't going to be happy with this," Neko-chan stated as we walked out of the ANBU headquarters my new and suer awesome mask on.

I shrugged "it's my life on the line not his, he'll get over it. Where are we going to now anyway?" I asked changing the topic.

"To your new quarters," she announced.

"Seriously that's it? Your tour of the city is to take me here then to take me home? Worst. Tour guide. Ever!" I declared in my best comic book guy impersonation.

"We would have had more time if you hadn't been an idiot," she growled out.

I know it's wrong but there was something seriously fun about annoying her. She was also pretty sexy when she was angry, which was saying something considering she was wearing a mask. "Wow touchy touchy," I smirked "you aren't on your period are you?"

…

I spent the rest of the day in my new apartment, an abandoned building on the side of the city, nursing several bruises. Note to self: don't ask if Neko-chan is on her period ever again.

I was interrupted from my deep, philosophical thoughts, that every man should know, by several people stomping up the apartment building's stairs. I activated my haki and was angry to know what I found out. The people stomping up the stairs had weak wills, that usually belonging to civillians, but they all had one thing in mind 'make the demon pay.' I didn't have to be a genius to know which demon they were talking going to make pay, there was only one demon in Konoha and it was currently residing inside Uzumaki Naruto.

Growling in anger, I pulled myself to my feet, put on my half mask, grabbed my weapon and walked out of my apartment door. I saw the tail end of the group ascend another flight of stairs, to the top floor, and followed after them. I would make them suffer, I couldn't stand child abusers.

Once on the top flight of stairs the stopped in front of a door and the lead person kicked it open. "Come on everyone let's just show the demon what we think off it!" he shouted. Everyone roared in agreement before charging into the apartment, I noticed that several people were holding trashcans. Time to step in.

I casually pointed my gunblade to the side and pulled the trigger, the loud bang drawing everyone's attention. "And just what is going on here?" I asked them all with a growl.

They stared at me in fear before one of them let out a small laugh "ANBU are supposed to have their whole face covered you moron, you must be an idiot not to know that," everyone else joined in laughing with him. I just waited for them to finish, It was only polite after all. "Though I have to admit you are a pretty lass, want to go a round with me?" he asked with a leer.

I gave my most polite smile, by the way the all backed up a step I don't think it was very nice. "Why not?" I said "but just so you know it won't be a round in the sack." Before he could react I had moved forward and kicked him in the head sending him flying "i'm a guy by the way."

"Get him," someone shouted and it was probably the stupidest thing he had ever done.

Five minutes later I was carrying all of the unconscious bodies, one by one, down to the street and throwing them on the curb. They should all live, probably. Once I was finished up I heard a loud, obnoxious voice shout out.

"Wow you're so strong! Are you a ninja nee-chan?" I didn't even think I just whirled around and punched the source of the voice in the head.

"I'm a guy," I growled out.

"What? No way but you're so pretty!" Naruto, for it was Naruto shouted out.

I punched him again "I'm a guy got it? I asked with a growl "or do you want me to kick your ass like I did those idiots?"

"You wouldn't do that!" Naruto shouted out "after all i'm going to be the future Hokage! You wouldn't hit your future boss!"

I just looked at him blankly, I had already punched him twice after all. "Kid you could be the greatest Hokage ever and I would still kick your ass for calling me a girl," I pointed out. "But if you want to risk it call me a girl one more time."

It was then that I realised something, I hadn't felt Naruto with my haki at all. Focusing intently I tried to feel him, feel his will but it wasn't there. I knew for a fact that he ws solid as I had hit him, if he was in disguise I should have felt him...was he a puppet? No he was alreay starting to bruise from where I hit him. Why couldn't I feel him? Just what made him so different...Jinchuriki of course it would be that. I guess Jinchuriki can't be felt by haki, could it harm them? I would have to find out sometime.

"Nee-chan!" Naruto called out shaking me from my thoughts. I knocked him out this time.

"What are you doing?" Neko-chan asked appearing beside me, her blade against my neck. I didn't jump I already knew she was there after all.

"I'm punishing the brat for calling me a girl," I pointed out. "What does it look like i'm doing?"

"What you've done could count as abuse," she growled.

I shrugged "he's a ninja wannabe he'll get used to it. Besides he should know not to anger those stronger than him, it'll be an important life lesson."

"Hokage-sama is fond of the boy, I could have you arrested," she announced.

I bent down and picked Naruto up, casually throwing him over my shoulder "you could but you wouldn't," I tell her simply. "Now since his door is broken do you object if I allow him to sleep on my couch?"

"You didn't ask why they were trying to trash his apartment," she stated.

"Just as I didn't ask why you didn't step in. Hiruzen was testing me," I replied moving towards the stairs. "I don't have a problem with him making certain i'm not a threat but I refuse to participate in any of his games," I tell her.

"You know what he is?" she asked after me.

"I don't care," was my simple response before I moved down the stairs and out of her sight.

Naruto spent that night on my couch, Neko-chan outside my window spying on us. I didn't invite her in, if she was going to spy on me then I wouldn't make it easy on her.


	3. 3: Sleepless nights and awesome fights

Here's chapter three. Sorry about the delay but im gald to hear that you guys like it. Also sorry about this but there must be some consequences? Not sure if that works but can't really think of a better word. Anyway some consequences should happen because of the events.

* * *

><p>I didn't get to sleep that night, everything just felt wrong. There was no mutterings of 'The Great Captain Usopp." I didn't hear Sanji and Zoro fighting in their sleep. There were no cries of "Super!" or "Sanji more meat." I couldn't hear Richie purring in his sleep. I think the worst part is that when I went outside to gaze at the stars and clear my head Robin wasn't there like she usually was. She was all ways there waiting whenever the nightmares got too bad or I just had trouble sleeping, she would always be there to talk to, to help me feel better but not any more. I would never see her when I had to clear my head, I would never see Zoro when I needed advice, I would never see Luffy who would always instinctively fill me with confidence and remind me that we were all a family...I would never see any of them, I would never see my family again.<p>

I just sat on the roof of that shitty apartment. I knew she wouldn't show up but I refused to leave the roof that night, hoping that Robin or maybe even Zoro would show up.

They never did.

…

After the long sleepless night I was obviously not in the best mood so when I got back to my apartment and heard a cry of "Nee-chan," I'm sure you can understand why I grabbed Naruto by the throat and shoved him against the wall. "Do not call me that again," I growled. "Do you understand?"

Naruto stared at me in shock before it turned into a hateful glare, refusing to say anything. I dropped him, deciding not to bother, and said a simple "get out."

"Just like everyone else," he muttered angrily.

That did it for me, looking back I know I was overreacting but at the time I simply didn't care. "Like everyone else?" I growl out. "How the fuck am I like those bastards? Let's see I stopped your place from getting trashed, I let you stay the night on my fucking couch and all I have asked is for you not to call me a girl several times. If you can't at least do something so simple then why would I want anything to do with an annoying brat like you?" I wasn't entirely sure when but by the time I finished I realised I had been shouting at him.

The muffled sobs and sound of my door slamming was all the reply Naruto gave me, it was all that needed to be said. I had fucked up. I had really really fucked up.

"You went too far," came Neko-chan's voice from behind me.

"Fuck off," I growled refusing to look at her. Just because I knew I had fucked up with Naruto didn't mean I was in a better mood or anything, in fact I was in a worse mood.

Maybe I should have looked at her, I'm sure if I did I would have at least noticed the punch coming towards me. Oh well not that I would have dodged anyway. "Grow up," she growled standing over me.

After a few seconds I gently pulled myself to my feet and walked around Neko-chan "I believe I told you to get out," I said dismissively.

"And I told you to grow up, if you won't listen to me then I won't listen to you," she stated stubbornly.

"Whatever," I muttered waving her off. If she wouldn't leave then I would. With that I jumped out of my apartment window and down into the streets of Konoha.

"You're not getting away that easy," Neko-chan taunted from right beside me.

Several Soru later and I did in fact get away.

The streets of Konoha weren't too bad, they were crowded but one look at me and everyone would kindly move out of the way, the few that didn't were roughly shoved out of the way. The buildings weren't too tall and as such you could actually see most of the sky and the beautiful weather. I hated it, there shouldn't be any buildings at all, there shouldn't be any streets. There should be masts blocking the view of the sky and wooden decks beneath my feet. There should also be only nine other people around. I hated it. I hated this shitty village, this shitty country, this shitty world.

"Such an unyouthful lady," a loud booming voice cried our.

Moving as fast as I could I sent a kick to the green monstrosity wearing man. He casually caught my leg with his hand. "There is no need for such unyouthful behaviour," he declared loudly.

I growled out and tried to yank my leg out of Gai's grip only to find it unmoving. "Let go of my leg you bastard," I snarled.

"I apologise madam I did not realise I was still holding your leg," Gai said letting go of it only for him to block a kick from my other leg.

"Please madam stop with this unyouthful behaviour," Gai pleaded, I think he was worried I would hurt myself or something.

Ignoring him I twisted around and sent my free leg straight at his chest while infusing it with haki. I broke through his guard and actually sent him flying back a few feet. Panting slightly I landed gently on my feet and smirked at Gai...oh shit he looked pissed off. "Very well," he growled "if you wish to take on Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast then we shall fight." When did the street clear? "I will teach you the unyouthfulness of your ways." Then he charged forward.

I only barely managed to evade his punch before he hit me with a roundhouse kick and sent me flying into a nearby building. Maybe I should have stayed at home?

Weakly I pulled myself to my feet and saw Gai standing there in a fighting stance, he was watching me warily. You know what forget it, if he wants a fight I'll give him one. Making sure to use my observation haki I focused it completely on him I would not lose to this bastard. I tapped my foot against the ground gently before I charged forward.

One step.

Two steps.

Three steps.

Four steps.

Five steps.

Six steps. I stopped there I didn't need to go faster and it would be enough. Using all of my momentum I swung my leg forward as fast as I could. The fact that it didn't even come within a foot of Gai meant the green beast did not bother to dodge. The thin cut that appeared on his chest changed his mind I assume.

Before he could react I dropped my foot stepped forward and sent a haki infused punch into his abs. He didn't go flying back like when I kicked him but he did double over. I too doubled over clutching my hand to my chest. "Fucking hell are you made out of adamantium or something?" I growled out.

"Such youthful skills for such an unyouthful woman," Gai said completely ignoring me. "I will show you the error of your ways and help you fan the flames of your youth!" With that he sent several punches and kicks at me, all of which I dodged thanks to my haki.

"Gonna have to do better than that," I smirked before I kicked him in the leg.

"Very well it would be unyouthful of me to hold back if you yourself give it your all," Gai declared. Two seconds later he had taken off his weights and Konoha had several new craters in the street.

Then he charged. I knew thanks to my haki that the punch coming was a right straight so I dodged to the side only for him to change the punch to a right roundhouse. I just barely managed to avoid it but the force of the wind sent me stumbling back a bit. Then he came again, punch after punch, kick after kick he sent towards me. I could barely keep up only managing to just evade him with Soru, my natural agility and my observation haki, but I was still sent flying from the wind pressure behind his blows.

After a while he let up on the attacks and I was panting weakly, leaning against a nearby building. "Have you given up on your unyouthful ways?" he asked seriously.

Slowly, calmly I drew my gunblade and flicked it so it was in it's sword form. Gai just sighed before resuming his battle stance.

Side to side, side to side, side to side I swayed over and over again the swaying going faster and wider. When I was ready I rushed forward with a Shakushi. It wasn't fast enough, I knew that Shakushi at it's top speed was the same as my fastest Soru but I wasn't done yet. As I rushed towards Gai I began the ten steps of Soru my speed going exponentially faster and the world around me blurring. I couldn't see anything but blurs of colour, luckily for me there was only one green blur and I aimed for it. Just before I reached it I flipped around so I was parallel to the ground and brought my gunblade swinging down. It wouldn't hit Gain but I wasn't looking to kill him just hit him with a special move of mine. _"Lion's Fang,"_ I muttered weakly as I watched the lion shaped burst of air charge Gai. He had no chance of evading it and we both knew it, I had won. Weakly I fell onto the ground exhausted and watched as the lion reached Gai.

"_Great Breakthrough!"_ a voice called out and I watched as my lion was blown apart by gale force strength winds.

Before I could turn to face the newcomer I got a feeling of vertigo as if the world was twisting on it's axis before I found myself on a raft in the ocean. Everywhere around me there was nothing but sea until a ship appeared out of nowhere. It was a ship I knew well, I hadn't spent much time on it but I would recognise the Thousand Sunny anywhere. That beautiful, wonderful ship was burning. The air was filled with screams of horror and pain, everyone on it, my crewmates my family, were begging me for help yet I couldn't do it, I couldn't do anything to help them.

The voice that screamed the loudest was Luffy's "Fairys save us!" he crie... Wait that isn't something Luffy would ever say, he'd say save the others not save us...Fuck Genjutsu...how do they breakout in the manga? Chakra burst which I can't do what else was there?...Fuck I can't remember, what are they doing are they going to attack me? Focusing I stretched out my Observation Haki to feel the people around me. There were three figures two had strong wills and the third completely dwarfed theirs. The third was obviously Gai's so the other two were the newcomers I'll call them One and Two for now.

I couldn't see or hear them but my haki told me that Two was going to try and knock me out. Rolling to the side I evaded the chop to the back of the neck and stood up. It was hard to prepare for a fight when all I could see and hear were my crewmates deaths but I wouldn't give up, I wouldn't lose, they wouldn't want me to. I could either fight or I could run but I couldn't lose. Sadly buildings don't have a will so I couldn't run or I'd just run into every inanimate object in the street, so I would fight.

I could sense One and Two's hesitance, only Gai seemed unaffected by the fact that I could dodge while under a Genjutsu...no he was affected he felt happy? Gai was a tad weird that's for sure.

Before anyone could react I quickly took stock, my legs were strained too much so I couldn't use Soru Shakushi again without putting myself out of the fight completely, they still hadn't fully healed from the fight against Itachi after all. If I did it again I would have to be confident in my win.

As I thought about my situation I noticed that One's will was fading slightly, One felt hopeless, weak and useless. I wonder why? One might be the Genjutsu user and since it appears it's not working then One wouldn't be much use, now that I think about it. Hmmm looks like I got my plan.

Using Soru and ignoring the twinge of pain in my legs I dashed forward towards One only to have Two send a burst of wind at me. Gai himself dashed forward from my side with the intent of punching me. I jumped, flipping over the gust of wind and landing behind Two, I smirked as I felt Gai get blown away, obviously he ran into the wind. Next I used Shakushi to dash forward and around Two towards One again. One was throwing kunai at me but thankfully was unable to hit me. I had almost reached One when I felt Gai appear in front of me, his will was stronger than before. Next thing I knew I felt pain and everything went dark...At least I didn't have to hear my friends screams any more. If I ever met One I would make that person suffer.


End file.
